Renouveau
by AlatarielZara
Summary: Voilà quatre ans qu'Harry Potter a tué Voldemort. Snape est toujours vivant, désormais héros aux yeux du monde magique. Peu à peu, un poids se libère de ses épaules et son regard se dirige vers une jeune Professeur des Sortilèges...


**Cette fanfiction se déroule dans l'univers de la saga ****Harry Potter****. Tout appartient à **_**J.K Rowling **_**et cette fiction a pour seul but le divertissement de ses lecteurs.**

_Ceci est ma première fanfiction, et j'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous plaira ! Elle est pour le moment classée T, mais je prévois qu'au moins un chapitre contiendra une scène de sexe explicite._  
_Cette fiction est ma participation au concours d'Aesalys pour son anniversaire._

* * *

**Renouveau, _chap 1 :_**

Douces caresses.  
Les pétales ondulaient sensuellement sur son visage, et Snape poussa un gémissement de plaisir alors que les portes du paradis s'ouvraient devant ses yeux.  
Le jardin d'enfants.  
Il émergea des buissons de lauriers pour aller directement aux balançoires. C'était toujours là que deux petites filles jouaient, dont l'une particulièrement délicieuse. Ses cheveux bruns et ses yeux ambres ne manquaient jamais de l'émouvoir profondément, sans qu'il ne saisisse avec exactitude la nature de cette sensation.

Le petit garçon courut à toute allure vers le terrain de jeu. Il était petit et maigre, le visage émacié et les cheveux gras en bataille. Visiblement, il n'était pas des mieux traités, flottant comme un fantôme dans une veste en cuir de motard dont l'odeur portait une désagréable trace de sang. Ses pieds étaient chaussés de tongs qui devaient avoir été recollées plus de dix fois et son pantalon tenait miraculeusement autour de son torse maigre grâce à une grosse ceinture à laquelle il avait fallu percer au moins dix trous avant qu'elle ne soit assez serrée.

Mais il n'en avait cure. Déjà à cet âge, Snape avait suffisamment de morgue pour conserver sa dignité malgré son apparence dépenaillée.  
Il arriva devant les balançoires, et la petite fille qui y jouait poussa un cri de joie en l'apercevant.

- Severus ! cria-t-elle.

Elle sauta du siège en plein élan, et alors qu'une fillette normale se serait réceptionnée immédiatement sur le sol avec plus ou moins de grâce, la jeune fille flotta dans les airs beaucoup plus longtemps que la gravité ne le permettait. Semblant voler, ses cheveux bruns fous et bouclés s'agitaient autour d'elle alors que ses yeux ambrés pétillaient de malice.

- Hermione ! cria à son tour Snape alors que la petite fille se trouvait toujours dans les airs. Il regarda autour de lui avec nervosité, mais aucun Moldu ne les observait.  
Enfin, la petite brune atterrit avec légèreté sur le sol et éclata de rire.

- Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit, Sev', mais c'est tellement bon !

Snape haussa les épaules et sourit :

- Pas grave, personne ne t'a vue ! Moi aussi j'ai un truc à te montrer, viens !  
Il la prit par la main et l'emmena vers un bosquet non loin de là.

- Pétunia n'est pas là ? demanda-t-il en reniflant avec dédain.  
Le visage de la petite Hermione s'obscurcit.

- Elle dit qu'elle ne veut pas jouer avec des monstres.  
Severus Snape serra des dents, et répliqua vivement :

- Tu es exceptionnelle ! Elle est juste morte de jalousie devant tes talents ! Tu es une superbe sorcière Hermione !  
Elle lui sourit mais ses yeux restaient tristes. Elle tenait beaucoup à sa sœur, et le dédain que Snape éprouvait pour ceux qu'il appelait « Moldus » l'effrayait un peu. Elle-même n'était qu'une sorcière par hasard. Elle était issue d'une famille lambda, et n'entendait parler de la magie que depuis sa rencontre avec le petit garçon de l'Impasse du Tisseur. La colère que paraissait éprouver Severus envers les gens dépourvus de pouvoirs la rendait mal à l'aise.

Elle secoua la tête.  
Severus était courageux, drôle et attentionné. Il effrayait un peu Pétunia, mais puisque celle-ci avait peur de son ombre, cela ne devait pas signifier grand-chose….

Snape fronça les sourcils. Il entendait les pensées d'Hermione.  
Mais pourquoi était-ce Hermione ?  
Ce souvenir était rattaché à…  
.

- Lily ! cria-t-il en se redressant brusquement.  
Il se trouvait dans sa chambre, dans les cachots de Poudlard.

- Lumos ! marmonna-t-il pour allumer les bougies autour de son lit.  
Le professeur Snape soupira en se passant la main dans ses cheveux, désormais propres, soyeux et coupés. Il avait revécu une scène de son enfance, comme cela lui arrivait souvent ces derniers temps. Une scène avec Lily.  
Pourquoi était-ce Hermione qui avait pris sa place ?  
Depuis que tous connaissaient la vérité, on le regardait différemment, murmurant sur son passage, lui donnant même le titre de « héros ». Voilà quatre ans que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était mort, qu'Albus avait révélé la supercherie de son décès, que lui-même avait dû simuler basculer dans l'au-delà et confier par mégarde ses précieux souvenirs à Potter. Dumbledore avait décrété que c'était ainsi que tout devait se passer. Trelawney, pour une fois, avec été très claire dans la troisième partie de la prophétie.

« Mais pour que l'un survive, deux guides devront sembler mourir. Ils lui enseigneront, le premier à comprendre les secrets, le second à lutter contre l'adversité en mémoire de celle qui hantera ses pensées. »

Cette troisième partie de la prophétie, seul Dumbledore l'avait entendue alors qu'il accueillait la voyante à Poudlard, trois jours après cette après-midi maudite à la Taverne du Sanglier.

Le plan élaboré avait été simple : Albus lui avait demandé de le tuer, pour protéger l'école. Snape s'était exécuté et la dernière mission que devait accomplir l'agent double était finalement d'éviter de mourir. Pendant presque un an, Snape avait bu chaque soir une potion de son invention, qui, consommée régulièrement et couplée au charme du Bouclier, absorbait les effets des blessures au lieu de dévier les sorts. En retrouvant Voldemort la nuit de sa chute, les protections avaient fait effet face à son serpent. Snape n'avait cependant pas prévu qu'il aurait _réellement _l'impression de mourir. Peut-être était-ce dû à l'incroyable puissance du Mage Noire contenue dans l'animal ? Toujours était-il qu'il s'était senti tomber en arrière et que son cœur avait manqué s'arrêter de battre. Et il n'avait pu laisser Potter ignorer la vérité.

Alors il avait libéré ses souvenirs. Tous ses souvenirs. Croyant que son charme n'avait pas fonctionné, il s'était senti prêt à se libérer de son fardeau. Pour l'enfant de Lily.  
Il l'avait amèrement regretté en se relevant quelques heures plus tard au milieu de toutes les autres dépouilles qu'on avait étendues sur les tables de la Grande Salle. Puisque son sortilège avait été efficace, il n'aurait dû confier à Potter que le souvenir de Dumbledore expliquant sa dernière tâche, et pas tout le reste…  
Albus non plus n'était pas mort, se jetant simplement le sort de Sommeil Eternel. Lorsqu'on s'était demandé qui devait l'embrasser pour qu'il se réveille, Fumseck avait débarqué et pleuré, rendant vie et réparant les membres brisés de son maître. Albus avait décidemment tout prévu.  
Maintenant, Snape était la deuxième personne connue à avoir survécu à une attaque de Voldemort_. _Le ministère de la Magie s'était longuement penché sur la technique qu'il avait employée afin de prescrire sa potion à tous ses Aurors. Mais la méthode de Snape avait ses inconvénients, et pas des moindres : le sorcier qui consommait cette potion devait attendre au moins 8 mois avant qu'elle ne fasse effet, et oublier sa dose remettait le compteur à zéro. De plus, elle rendait nauséeux et totalement impuissant.  
Cet effet secondaire là avait définitivement rebuté toute l'équipe du ministère.  
Eh oui, Snape avait subit un vrai calvaire pendant les presque un an où il avait dirigé Poudlard.

Tout ça pour le fils de Lily. Pour Lily.  
Alors pourquoi avait-il rêvé d'Hermione ?  
Voilà quatre ans que l'on bassinait Snape pour entendre sa version des faits. Potter n'avait rien caché de l'histoire, restant vague (il avait tut les Horcruxes) mais révélant néanmoins les grandes lignes de son passé alors qu'il expliquait dans le Chicaneur - il n'avait évidemment pas accepté de donner la primauté de son interview à la Gazette du Sorcier - comment il avait sauvé le monde du Mage Noir.

Désormais, on prenait Snape pour un homme torturé et romantique ayant tout fait pour sauver le fils de son grand amour.  
Ce qui était vrai, certes.  
Mais il détestait que tout le monde le sache.

Depuis ces quatre dernières années, alors qu'il pensait qu'il trouverait enfin la paix une fois qu'il aurait vengé la mort de Lily, son amour d'enfance l'avait néanmoins hanté, comme toujours. Cependant, ces derniers mois, il avait l'impression qu'il commençait doucement à s'en détacher. Comme si une page se tournait.  
Et ce dernier rêve le confirmait.

Mais pourquoi Hermione Granger, nom de dieu ?

Il grommela. Il n'y avait plus qu'une chose qui arriverait à le distraire désormais. Il empoigna le manche de son instrument.

Déplaçant délicatement ses doigts, il soupira en sentant se raidir sous ses doigts les cordes de son violon. Calant contre son menton l'engin, il commença à jouer, debout contre son lit, un morceau lent et mélancolique.

_ooooOoooo_

Hermione Granger se tourna dans son lit, puis ouvrit les yeux.  
Le soleil perçait à travers les rideaux et cette journée de mi-avril s'annonçait magnifique. Mais elle n'y fit pas attention, dressant l'oreille pour tenter de saisir d'où venait le son mélodieux qui l'avait réveillé.  
_« Les cachots..._ » pensa-t-elle en se levant pour s'agenouiller contre le sol.  
Sa chambre et son bureau se trouvaient au rez-de-chaussée, juste au dessus des anciennes geôles de Poudlard. Elle avait choisi cet endroit car c'était un couloir avec peu de passage et les fenêtres de ses appartements donnaient juste en face du lac, une vision reposante qui apaisait son esprit lorsqu'elle cherchait la solution d'un problème trop ardu.

Mais c'était la première fois qu'elle entendait une musique aussi belle émaner de son sol. Le violon devait être enchanté ou le musicien excellent pour produire une mélodie aussi puissante mais cristalline parvenant à atteindre sa chambre, même si cela restait discret.

Elle penchait plutôt pour la deuxième réponse. Une seule personne avait accès aux appartements en dessous des siens : le maître des potions. Et Hermione connaissait suffisamment le Professeur Snape pour savoir qu'il n'était pas homme à user d'un instrument enchanté. Non, Severus Snape était du genre à jouer excellemment du violon, et à garder ce talent secret.

Elle empoigna un peignoir couleur perle et le noua autour de sa taille afin de masquer la fine nuisette qu'elle portait en guise de pyjama, et s'attacha les cheveux en un chignon lâche avant de sortir de ses appartements pour descendre vers les cachots.  
Severus Snape l'intriguait. Lorsqu'Harry lui avait raconté l'histoire du professeur de potions, Hermione avait été profondément émue. La vision qu'elle avait de cet homme avait complètement changée. Alors qu'elle le considérait auparavant comme un personnage sarcastique et hautain, puissant et très intelligent, le défendant parfois contre Harry et Ron qui le détestaient et ce malgré les innombrables moqueries subies en cours de potions, voilà qu'elle se révélait avoir raison : la confiance de Dumbledore en Snape était justifiée. Il avait un cœur, faisait preuve d'une incroyable loyauté et de talents hors du commun.

Cet homme était donc sensible, en plus d'être d'une incroyable érudition. Lorsqu'il avait expliqué en termes courts et simples à l'Ordre comment il avait réussi à survivre aux blessures mortelles du serpent et au venin, inventant une potion s'accordant avec un sort, elle en avait été époustouflée. Le champ des recherches qui s'ouvrait face à une telle découverte était infini, et elle s'était sentie bizarrement excitée à l'idée qu'elle pourrait peut-être en discuter avec lui.

En fait, et elle devait se l'avouer, Severus Snape était subitement devenu très séduisant à ses yeux.  
Elle avait remarqué que ces quatre dernières années avaient semblé libérer le Professeur d'un fardeau. Il avait vengé la mort de son amie d'enfance, de son premier amour et sauver la vie de son fils. Peut-être se sentait-il enfin moins coupable d'avoir révélé une partie de la prophétie à Lord Voldemort. Hermione comprenait finalement pourquoi Snape était aussi noir et ombrageux : il portait sur ses épaules une culpabilité qui devait le ronger depuis des années.

Depuis qu'elle était devenue Professeur des Sortilèges à Poudlard - le professeur Flitwick ayant décidé de travailler à mi-temps en voyant approcher sa retraite - elle n'avait pas beaucoup eu de contacts avec le sarcastique maître des potions. Elle sentait qu'elle était sensiblement attirée par lui, mais ce sentiment était bien trop inavouable pour qu'elle tente ne serait-ce que de le séduire ! On parlait de Severus Snape, celui qui avait été son professeur pendant six ans tout de même ! Et qui n'avait jamais cessé de penser à son premier amour !

Hermione grimaça en songeant à la réaction de Ron et Harry si elle leur avouait les pensées qui lui traversaient l'esprit. Ron avait tenté de l'embrasser alors qu'ils étaient dans l'antre du Basilic, voilà déjà quatre ans, et elle l'avait vivement repoussé. Elle le considérait comme un frère, comme Harry. Elle savait que Ron en restait un peu meurtri, malgré le fait qu'il sorte depuis quelques mois avec Romilda Vane. Si elle lui annonçait qu'elle éprouvait une attirance pour leur ancien professeur des potions, il en vomirait de dégoût !  
Harry pour sa part pourrait le prendre avec surprise, mais sans inquiétude. Il éprouvait désormais un grand respect, une vive admiration et un profond sentiment de gratitude envers Severus Snape. Si les deux hommes n'étaient pas proches, leurs rapports étaient beaucoup plus cordiaux lorsqu'ils se croisaient, même si Snape était plus sarcastique que jamais. Harry et Hermione savaient tous deux qu'il s'agissait d'un mécanisme de défense pour masquer sa gêne d'avoir livré ses souvenirs.

Les souvenirs d'un homme capable de produire une très belle musique.  
Hermione était arrivé devant les appartements de Snape. L'acoustique était plutôt mauvaise, dans les cachots, et le son du violon se répercutait sinistrement dans le couloir, offrant à la sorcière le plaisir d'écouter le concerto sans que le musicien n'en sache rien.

Elle s'assit sur le sol et soupira.  
Ce son était vraiment délicieux.

_ooooOoooo_

Snape pénétra dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner, et son regard se posa immédiatement sur Hermione Granger, occupée à étaler de la marmelade à l'orange sur son toast.

Il plissa des yeux. Cela faisait plusieurs mois que la jeune femme occupait un poste à Poudlard, mais elle était restée dans son esprit l'adolescente aux dents un peu trop longue qui répondait à toutes les questions, et qui, à son plus grand désespoir, semblait toujours avoir l'exacte réponse. Même si elle provenait trop souvent d'un livre appris par cœur. Mais dès sa première année, Miss Hermione Granger avait réussi à déjouer son énigme pour accéder à la pierre philosophale, prouvant là une intelligence et des capacités d'analyse remarquables. Il le savait, sans jamais le reconnaître devant ses collègues. Pour lui, elle n'était qu'une petite et agaçante créature.

Mais les choses avaient changé. Alors que le souvenir de Lily s'étiolait, il se surprenait à observer les femmes de son entourage d'un œil nouveau. Et, s'il osait se l'avouer, il dirait qu'Hermione Granger était devenue une jeune femme à l'air épanoui et plutôt séduisante. Ses cheveux bruns étaient toujours aussi indisciplinés, mais tombaient correctement sur ses épaules pour dévoiler un cou laiteux et gracile, dans la continuité de son visage ovale au nez légèrement retroussé. Elle possédait de jolis yeux ambrés expressifs, et sa dentition était désormais parfaite, réalisa-t-il alors qu'elle croquait un bout de sa tartine de pain. Sa poitrine s'étalait quelque peu sur la table, assez forte pour que cela soit visible sous sa robe de sorcière.  
Il détourna le regard. Son subconscient lui jouait des tours, et voilà que cela empiétait sur la réalité.

Il s'assit à sa place habituelle, entre le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, actuellement Theodore Kalinowski, un sorcier de l'est blond comme les blés, immense et baraqué, que Dumbledore avait déniché Merlin ne savait où, et Pomona Sprout, la professeur de botanique, qui n'était pas encore arrivée. A sa gauche se trouvait donc une chaise vide, qui le séparait juste d'Hermione Granger.

Celle-ci leva les yeux vers lui et lui sourit :

- Bonjour, Professeur Snape.

Il répondit d'un simple signe de tête, avant de se tourner vers son assiette qui venait de se remplir d'une tranche de bacon et d'un œuf au plat.  
- Merci pour l'agréable réveil de ce matin, rajouta la jeune femme.

Il manqua de s'étouffer avec le bout de bacon qu'il venait d'avaler, et toussa bruyamment.

Des visages curieux se tournèrent vers lui.

- Tout va bien, Severus ? demanda Kalinowski de sa voix chaude.

- Oui oui, tout va bien, répondit Snape en jetant un regard noir aux élèves ayant osé le dévisager.

Granger tourna sa cuillère dans sa tasse de thé comme si de rien n'était, même si une lueur amusée transperçait son regard.  
Ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on déstabilisait Severus Snape.

- J'ignorais que vous jouiez aussi bien du violon, rajouta-t-elle.

- Il faut croire que j'ai encore quelques secrets, répliqua-t-il avec mauvaise humeur.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Vos secrets ne font que vous donner une humanité insoupçonnée. Je trouve cela plutôt valorisant.

- Très bien dit, Miss Granger, intervint alors Albus Dumbledore qui venait d'arriver et s'asseyait à côté de Kalinowski. Je vous ai un jour dit, si vous vous en souvenez Severus, qu'il était dommage que vous ne laissiez personne voir le meilleur en vous, continua le directeur.

Severus Snape répliqua, la bouche pincé :

- Le meilleur en moi ? Eh bien, s'il s'agit du violon, peut-être donnerais-je un concerto lors du prochain bal des 3 Sorciers.

- Ne me laissez pas vous prendre au mot, répliqua Dumbledore les yeux pleins de malice.

Hermione rit doucement, imaginant les élèves valser alors que le professeur Snape jouait un d'un air digne et distant un son mélodramatique.

- Eh puis, vous devez vous estimer chanceux, Severus, continuait le directeur. Vous êtes désormais paré d'une aura romantique des plus sympathiques. Moi, je suis le meilleur ami du précédent mage noir.  
Kalinowski, Snape et Granger échangèrent des regards sceptiques et amusés. Il était de notoriété publique que Dumbledore et Grindelwald n'avaient pas été que de simples « meilleurs amis ».  
- A moins que l'on ne baise ses meilleurs amis… murmura Severus pour lui-même.  
Hermione, qui avait saisie le sarcasme à peine audible, dissimula son rire sous une toux subite.  
Sur le visage de Snape émergea alors un petit rictus fier de lui, sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. Il n'était d'habitude pas le comique de service, ses piques faisant rire les Mangemorts et les Serpentards plutôt que les jolies jeunes femmes, fusse-t-elle l'agaçante Miss Granger. Voilà bien longtemps qu'une de ses remarques n'avaient pas provoquées une telle réaction chez les gens… « équilibrés ».

Mais… Riait-elle vraiment ? Enfin, ne se moquait-elle pas ? Cette prise de conscience subite lui ôta toute envie de se rengorger, et c'est du ton méprisant qu'il avait toujours pris avec elle élève qu'il glissa :

- Mais il vrai, Miss Granger, que vous êtes également portée sur la question.  
Hermione rougit violemment, comme toujours sous le coup des sarcasmes, et Snape amorça un sourire satisfait.

Mais la jeune femme était désormais bien trop âgée pour se laisser faire. Et surtout, elle était avec lui sur un pied d'égalité.

- Je n'ai jamais accepté les avances de Ron, dit-elle puisque le sous-entendu était évident. Il a été tout autant éconduit que vous à son âge.

La mâchoire de Snape se serra et ses yeux étincelèrent de colère alors qu'elle se levait et traversait dignement la Grande Salle.

_Petite peste arrogante_, pensa-t-il en tordant nerveusement la nappe.

Cependant, il admirait un peu le cran de Granger. Il comprenait quel rôle elle avait pu jouer au sein du Trio.  
En y réfléchissant, le rôle d'Hermione Granger avait été aussi capital que celui de Potter dans l'anéantissement de Voldemort.  
Il grommela. Seul ce crétin de Weasley ne servait véritablement à rien. Voilà au moins une chose qui n'avait pas changé.  
Il ne s'appesantit pas à analyser le pincement de soulagement qui l'avait pris alors que Granger confirmait qu'elle n'avait pas eu de relation avec le rouquin. Au contraire, il balaya ce sentiment et le relégua aux tréfonds de son esprit.

_ooooOoooo_

Hermione entra dans sa salle de classe en grinçant des dents. Elle ne comprenait pas Severus Snape. Il s'évertuait, avec un masochisme certain, à détruire méthodiquement tout moment agréable qu'il vivait. Comment un homme capable de produire une musique si belle pouvait-t-il avoir un comportement aussi destructeur ?  
Elle le savait bien.  
Lily.  
Snape ne cesserait-il donc jamais de se punir ? N'arriverait-il jamais à trouver la paix ?  
Elle soupira, et fit apparaître de sa baguette des ballons qui se mirent à flotter dans les airs au niveau de sa poitrine, avant de les éparpiller un peu partout dans la salle. Elle s'apprêtait à enseigner aux Serdaigles de sixième année le maléfice d'explosion, et le cours promettait d'être bruyant.

Penser à son enseignement la calma et elle cessa de songer à l'attitude du professeur des potions.  
Les élèves pénétrèrent dans la salle avec les habituels babillages. Hermione n'eut qu'à taper des mains pour obtenir le silence. Les Serdaigles étaient parmi les élèves les plus studieux, et elle avait sût dès le début de l'année imposer son autorité. Elle expliqua pendant une vingtaine de minutes en quoi consistait le nouveau sortilège. Lorsqu'elle mentionna de manière anecdotique qu'elle avait tenté de l'utiliser contre le serpent de Voldemort et qu'Harry Potter lui-même s'en était servi pour détacher le side-car de la moto de son parrain, elle vit les élèves se redresser sur leur siège et la lueur d'intérêt dans leurs regards se renforcer.  
Elle leur fit répéter plusieurs fois la formule ainsi que l'intonation correcte, puis leur expliqua précisément le geste à accomplir, en insistant lourdement sur le sens dont devait tourner la baguette. Après quoi, elle leur demanda de s'entraîner sur les ballons alors qu'elle passait des les rangs corriger leurs erreurs.

- Bien Miss Ringëril, dit-elle à une jeune fille l'air concentrée qui réussit la première à exploser son ballon. Mr Goodwin, par pitié, n'agitez pas votre baguette ainsi ! dit-elle en se précipitant vers un garçon séduisant aux cheveux blonds.  
Elle soupira intérieurement… Ariel Goodwin, charmant jeune homme affreusement maladroit mais malheureusement très puissant, descendant lointain de Balfour Blane. Il avait apparemment le talent de son ancêtre en matière de sortilèges expérimentaux. Une vraie catastrophe ambulante, qui ne manquait pas de rappeler affectueusement Neville à Hermione.

Elle prit la main gauche du jeune homme qui tenait la baguette et l'agita pour lui montrer le geste :

- Ainsi ! Faites attention s'il vous plait !

Le jeune homme rougit et acquiesça.

- Vous savez que vous pourriez être très doué avec un peu plus de rigueur, dit Hermione en souriant pour l'encourager.

Elle se recula pour le laisser essayer.  
Soudainement, la porte s'ouvrit et les élèves s'interrompirent pour dévisager le nouvel arrivant.  
Hermione fronça les sourcils alors que Snape et ses robes noires pénétraient dans la salle. Il la chercha du regard quelques instants, puis se dirigea vers elle d'un pas vif, le regard préoccupé. Elle pressentie instantanément qu'il venait lui parler de l'Ordre.

La Professeur fit signe aux élèves de continuer leurs travaux.

- Miss Granger, je dois absolument vous parler… commença Snape en arrivant près d'elle.

Elle l'interrompit :

- Du nouveau à propos de… ?  
- Oui. Goodwin ! fit-il sèchement en haussant le ton. Je ne vous permets pas de…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase.  
Le sol s'effondra devant lui, et il vit Miss Granger disparaître dans le gouffre.

* * *

**Merci à blupou pour la relecture ! **  
**N'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews, c'est ma 1ère fic, vraiment j'en ai besoin pour continuer ! ^^ **

**Blupou : **_? genre il a troué le sol ? et pourquoi ce « je ne vous permets pas ? » tu fais même des suspens affreux à tes bêtas ? meuchante ! XD la suite, la suite ! \o/_


End file.
